The control and flow of surface water, such as rain water, is important in preventing the accumulation of excess surface water near foundations or other structures. Generally drywells are employed to receive therein surface water and to permit the discharge of the surface water beneath the ground and away from the foundation, wall or structure and over a defined area. Typically a drywell would comprise an open pit or a container optionally filled with loose aggregate material, such as gravel or loose stones, into which the surface water is directed either by a grate on the top surface wherein the top surface of the drywell is generally flush or slightly below the ground level or from a pipe which may be connected to the source of surface water, such as rain water from a downspout, and which permits the discharge of the water into the drywell.
Often a simple and effective drywell constitutes a metal drum, such as a 55 gallon drum, with holes perforated in the metal sides thereof and with the drum filled with loose stones and rocks and with a grate placed on the top thereof or a drain pipe directing water into the side of the drywell. Other drywells may comprise precast-type drywells or precast concrete with a hole for an inlet pipe and plurality of holes already precast in the cylindrical walls of the concrete septic tank or drywell to permit the drainage of water therefrom.
It is desirable however to provide for an improved, simple, yet effective drywell to provide for the improved control and flow or direction of the surface water and to a drywell system which uses the improved drywell and to a method of controlling the flow and direction of surface water.